<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marital Mishaps by JayTDawgzone9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500269">Marital Mishaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999'>JayTDawgzone9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Plot, Accidental Property Destruction, Accidental Traveling Into a Foreign Country, Accidents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Lost, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Butt Dialing, Car Accidents, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Financial Issues, Getting Lost, Hotboxing, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Marriage, Multi, NO rape or non-con, References to Drugs, Smoking, Smut, The lack of archive warnings is just because the horny levels got out of control, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Weddings, Weed, accidental arson, technology problems, there's only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku's bad luck stops for nothing, not even his wedding to Gen, and Kohaku, Mozu, and Amaryllis find themselves on the other side of a bizarre predicament after the fated ceremony (and reception) goes awry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marital Mishaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for any brain damage or mental scarring you may experience based on the horny levels you might find in this fic so if you find yourself overwhelmed by the sheer horny energy you may encounter, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and call 1-800-Speedweed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you, Ishigami Senku, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" </p><p>     "I do." </p><p>The crowd, all of whom were more than familiar with Senku's particular quirks, knew better than to expect a wedding involving one Ishigami Senku and one Asagiri Gen to be anything close to normal, but even they were left totally and completely unprepared for how the wedding would end up. </p><p>     "Now do you, Asagiri Gen, take Ishigami Senku to be your lawfully wedded husband?" </p><p>     "I do!" </p><p>The priest was clearly only in it for the money (or maybe he had just sampled the communion wine a little too often,) but Senku, ever the cheapskate, didn't give a damn and Gen, well, the mentalist was just happy Senku agreed to have a ceremony in a quaint little tourist town where the cost of living (and everything else) was extremely cheap rather than save $100 by going to the local courthouse.</p><p>     "Alright, you may exchange rings." </p><p>      "My ass hurts!" Ginrou complained to nobody in particular while Senku and Gen exchanged rings. </p><p>Kinrou, who was sitting in between Ginrou and Kirisame, shot a look that reflected a certain unique blend of annoyance and confusion at his younger brother. </p><p>      "What-I mean, nevermind." Kinrou shook his head in exasperation as Ginrou fidgeted around in his cheap aluminum folding chair and Kirisame discreetly placed a single spearmint tic tac under her tongue, the stoic, thoughtful woman remaining as silent as a statue the entire time. "Just don't make so much noise, the important part's coming up." </p><p>       "But sitting down for a long time makes my ass hurt-" </p><p>Oh for fuck's sake-Kinrou, eternally exasperated by his little brother's inability to conduct himself with a suitable sense of maturity and tact, found himself at a loss of words, oblivious to the fact that Matsukaze, who was sitting on Ginrou's other side, had fallen asleep and had begin drooling on Yo's shoulder. </p><p>       "And now you may kiss." </p><p>While Senku and Gen kissed, the priest checked his phone,  and the crowd cheered loudly (Magma, Yo, Chrome, Taiju, Ryuusui, Nikki, and Ginrou,) clapped quietly (Tsukasa, Minami, Kirisame, Amaryllis, Kinrou, Francois, and Ukyo,) continued to sleep, (Matsukaze,) or were using one of the single-stall handicap-accessible gender-neutral bathrooms to snort lines of coke (Mozu, Hyouga, and Homura,) Kohaku had been stuck in the other single-stall handicap-accessible gender-neutral bathroom for 20 minutes trying to get an increasingly long piece of toilet paper off her shoe, didn't notice a thing until she heard someone turn on some music. </p><p>       "Oh, for fuck's sake-" Having surpassed the limits of her increasingly thin patience, when the toilet, which flushed entirely according to its own demented will, flushed again, Kohaku kicked off her left shoe hoping to have an easier time getting the toilet paper unstuck from her left shoe that way, only to end up gaping in horror and shock as the evidently cursed toilet sucked in all the toilet paper stuck to her shoe and her shoe along with it. </p><p>      "Really, are you fucking kidding me?" </p><p>30 seconds later, after angrily throwing her other shoe at the toilet and again finding herself horrified when the toilet sucked it down too, stormed out of the restroom, slamming the door behind her hard enough to break it. </p><p>       "For crying out loud, I missed the main part of my best friend's wedding because of a broken toilet!" Kohaku complained, passing the other single-stall handicap-accessible gender-neutral restroom on her way back, too angry to be aware of the fact that its three occupants had just hotboxed it and dove out the window when they discovered they made a serious miscalculation, leaving the restroom in a state that would soon result in disastrous consequences for the next poor fool who went inside (Chrome,) next. </p><p>      "Oh well, at least the refreshments look good." she thought, sighing in relief when she noticed everyone else was too busy mingling with each other to notice that she had no shoes on. </p><p>       "Oh, hey Kohaku, I didn't see you earlier, how have you been?" </p><p>Amaryllis, who was holding a tiny paper plate with 5 grapes and a slice of watermelon on it, looked perfectly put-together as she always did, wearing a light teal dress with no sleeves and a slit on one side that went all the way up he thigh, matching gold bracelets, an intricate gold choker, and flat strappy sandals that matched her skin tone exactly. </p><p>        "Pretty good." It was only partly true, but Kohaku wasn't about to risk bringing up the toilet paper incident unless she had absolutely no choice. "It's been a while since we've seen each other." </p><p>Hopefully taking initiative in the conversation would keep Amaryllis from asking the wrong kinds of questions, Kohaku wished. </p><p>        "Yeah, I know, it was a real pain in the ass trying to get time off work for this but I'm so glad my request got approved." </p><p>        "I'm guessing your boss is still an asshole like always." </p><p>Kohaku, who had grabbed a bite-sized piece of a fancy sandwich on a toothpick and put it on her plate, had only known Amaryllis a few years and rarely saw her more than a few times a year, but always found that she enjoyed talking to her. </p><p>        "The sky's still blue and water's still wet." Amaryllis replied, "But enough about that, what have you been up to lately?" </p><p>For the first time in approximately 47 minutes, Kohaku felt her blood pressure begin to return to a normal level, a welcome relief if there was any, both of them blissfully unaware of Chrome walking into the hotboxed restoom and Ginrou guzzling as much alcohol as he could get his hands on like a fish. </p><p>        "Damn, that little dude sure can drink!" Yo, who had snuck in an empty tankard (all the better to fill it with a mix of red Kool-Aid, ginger ale, and Vodka,) said to Magma before taking a swing of his own alcoholic concoction. </p><p>        "Haha, yeah, but there's no way he can out-drink either of us!" </p><p>Magma was by no means wrong, given that he and the idiot cop he was drinking with had a much higher alcohol tolerance than Ginrou, but Ginrou had no intention of letting things like facts of logic or common sense impact how he planned to enjoy himself. As luck, (or, rather, a distinct lack thereof,) had it, a certain hapless young man who happened to walk into the same restroom Mozu, Hyouga, and Homura had decided to occupy earlier, ended up walking out several minutes later feeling much the same way. </p><p>_____</p><p>       "Oh, hey, look, these little pastries are shaped like frogs, how cute!" a girl pointed out to another girl around her same age, the second girl reaching to grab a pastry before a deafening explosion rocked the reception hall, followed by an equally deafening scream. </p><p>       "Holy shit, that's an actual fire!" </p><p>Kohaku, never one to hesitate for long before taking action, ran outside when she heard sirens, assuming (quite correctly,) that this was a problem that would need the help of a fully equipped fire department to solve. </p><p>        "Ahh, my dress!" </p><p>        "Hey, someone grab the-ouch!" </p><p>        "My purse is still in there!" </p><p>As the flames engulfed the building and everyone scattered, Kohaku, seeing that Senku and Gen had just been picked up by Taiju, who for all intents and purposes, seemed to be safely carrying them outside the building, decided to get the hell outside as fast as possible-once she was outside, Kohaku felt the tension she was holding in her shoulders ease when she noticed that Tsukasa had saved Ruri and another blonde woman she didn't know from being crushed by a falling beam-Kohaku considered heading over to check on Ruri, but before she could, the sirens blaring in the distance, which had gotten louder, hurt her hearing enough to cause her to fall to the ground holding her ears in pain. </p><p>        "Hey, Kohaku, are you alright?" </p><p>When Kohaku looked up, Tsukasa, Ruri, and the other woman were no longer in the distance but Amaryllis was standing nearby. </p><p>        "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." </p><p>Kohaku dusted off her dress when she got up, an uneasy feeling looming over her when she saw heavily armed people leap out of equally heavily armored vehicles-</p><p>Shit, those aren't firefighters-"Hey Amaryllis, we gotta get out of here!" </p><p>Noticing that not only had a SWAT team showed up (thanks to Yo butt dialing some old buddies of his while in the midst of a drunken stupor, not that she knew that,) Kohaku could no longer see any sign of everyone else who had fled the building, so she figured that her only remaining option was to find somewhere safe to hide with Amaryllis until the SWAT team left. </p><p>        "Where should we go?" </p><p>        "No idea, but anywhere else besides here is a good start." </p><p>Before they could get far, Kohaku and Amaryllis spotted a certain someone-more specifically, a certain man who had the dubious honor of being Kohaku's only frenemy, Mozu, sitting on top of a car smoking something that, when Kohaku got a whiff of it, was most definitely not tobacco. </p><p>        "Guess the party ended early." </p><p>If Mozu was concerned, he didn't show it, hopping off the car after he put out his cigarette on top of it. </p><p>        "What the-were you even invited?" Kohaku asked him. </p><p>         "Yeah, but Hyouga, Homura, and I bailed because it was boring and the two of them fucked off somewhere a while ago." </p><p>Why, Kohaku asked herself, did that not surprise her in the slightest? The real question, however, was where the hell to spend the night-the hotel Senku and Gen decided to use for everyone was currently burning down on the edge of the horizon and neither Kohaku nor Amaryllis owned a car. </p><p>        "Well, they're not missing out on anything." Kohaku paused when she heard something that sounded disturbingly like a grenade being launched out of a grenade launcher. </p><p>         "Doesn't look like it." Mozu replied, not giving her a chance to continue. "Looks like as good a time as any to get out of here though, and it doesn't look like you two have a ride, so why don't let me give you a lift?" </p><p>Screams filled the air as someone lit up a rocket flare and a gunshot ricocheted off the side of a building. Kohaku and Amaryllis didn't even need to speak to each other when they shared a look before turning back to Mozu. </p><p>        "Where the hell are we gonna go anyways?" Kohaku asked Mozu.</p><p>        "Simple, wherever's the cheapest place we can find to stay the night." </p><p>        "Which would be where, exactly?" Amaryllis chimed in. </p><p>_____</p><p>Roughly half an hour later, Kohaku, Mozu, and Amaryllis found themselves in a cheap-looking (and cheap price-wise,) tacky tourist motel with a broken sign missing one of its garish neon letters and a fat raccoon chewing on a busted tire in one of the empty parking spaces. </p><p>        "Alright, since someone needs to ask, how much money do we have left?" Amaryllis asked Kohaku as they sat on the bed. After Mozu had left to go find some food and alcohol, Kohaku and Amaryllis wisely decided to pool their meager funds together at least until they could find the rest of the group again. </p><p>        "Looks like-" Kohaku furrowed her eyebrows in concentration-"$15.75-no, 76, cents." </p><p>        "Ah." </p><p>Unless Mozu came back with a suitcase full of money, there was no way they'd be able to find a new car and get back to the rest of the group, as their car exploded halfway to the cheap motel, Kohaku and Amaryllis both frowning as they remembered how the car (that, as it turned out, Mozu had stolen,) had exploded. </p><p>       "It's certainly been a while since I've seen you two-" Mozu, one hand on the wheel, remarked as he glanced at both Kohaku and Amaryllis through the rear-view mirror. "-I'm not surprised you two are still as cute as ever." </p><p>      "Glad to know you're still in a good mood." Kohaku replied with a touch of sarcasm even though her true feelings were a little more multi-dimensional to put it one way. </p><p>      "I didn't know you had a driver's license." Amaryllis, no longer directly fearing for her life, added. </p><p>       "I don't." Mozu had no right to sound as carefree as he did, but that was Mozu for you, Kohaku told herself as he continued. "I found this car in an abandoned warehouse and it just so happened to run." </p><p>       "Uh, Mozu? What's that?" </p><p>The expression on Amaryllis's face should have told Kohaku everything she needed to know but it wasn't until she noticed the flashing "check engine light" that it sunk in. </p><p>        "What's what?" </p><p>        "That!" Amaryllis pointed at the flashing light, her face frozen with fear as Mozu glanced at it.</p><p>        "Well, fuck." </p><p>____</p><p>        "Ugh, that smells awful." Kohaku coughed, leaning onto a nearby tree for support after Mozu grabbed them both and shielded them from the explosion of the car once they managed to escape and get an acceptable distance away. </p><p>        "What if somebody saw us?" Amaryllis replied after Mozu helped Kohaku up and Kohaku helped Amaryllis up. </p><p>         "Well, the car's toast now, they can't do shit about it anymore than we can." Mozu checked his pocket to make sure his wallet was still there, sighing in relief when he felt it. </p><p>          "Either way, looks like we're stuck with walking now." Kohaku added. </p><p>          "Oh, how fun." Amaryllis sighed in disappointment. "These shoes are nice but they certainly weren't made for walking." </p><p>          "Well, I can say from experience that walking barefoot won't kill you." Kohaku, offering to shove her friend's shoes in her purse for her as she took them off, replied. </p><p>______</p><p>          "Oh, I think that's a motel in the distance!" Kohaku shouted half an hour after their stolen transportation had so rudely exploded on them. </p><p> Normally, Mozu would be much happier being with two cute girls, even if one of them had rejected him once before, but as he had, upon very recent investigation, realized he had only $20 to his name, he found himself more than a little disgruntled. </p><p> What he (and the two girls with him,) didn't know, however, would, for once, not turn out to hurt them. On one hand, they were (unknowingly but still illegally,) crossing the border into another country, but on the other hand, as all three of them couldn't help but notice, there, on the same side of the street as them, heading in the exact opposite direction, was a disheveled bleeding man holding a strange suitcase. </p><p> Kohaku, Mozu, and Amaryllis were frozen in shock and confusion for a moment when they laid eyes on the bloody, haggard looking man with a certain odd sense of desperation in his eyes. </p><p>               "Were you in a car accident?" Kohaku ventured to ask him. 

</p><p>                "I'll give you $500 for that coat." the man said after coughing in a weak-sounding voice, ignoring her in favor of directing his attention to Mozu, more specifically, the leather jacket Mozu was wearing. 

</p><p>                "Let me see the money." Mozu replied without missing a beat while Kohaku and Amaryllis looked on unable to find anything to say; Kohaku deciding to use the moment to take a drink out of her water bottle. 

</p><p>The man coughed, fumbling to open the suitcase, his brow drenched in sweat and his eyes bloodshot. 

</p><p>                "Were you in a car accident?" Amaryllis finally ventured to say after realizing he never answered Kohaku's question. </p><p>                "Yeah." The man nodded, grabbing the money before he paused, holding his side in pain as he stared at the ground for several oddly tense seconds. </p><p>                "Hey, give me the money." Mozu told him. </p><p>                "It's right here, give me the clothes." </p><p>               "Let him hold the money." Kohaku added, wanting this bizarre interaction to be over with sooner rather than later. </p><p> The man handed the wad of cash over to Mozu, his face twisting in pain as he grimaced with the motion of reaching out to hand it to him. </p><p>                "Give it here." </p><p> Mozu took off his coat without complaint, handing it to the man. </p><p>                 "Give me that water too." </p><p> Kohaku almost dropped her water bottle in surprise when she heard the man, Mozu shooting her a look that suggested he was as confused as she was. </p><p>               "How much?" she asked the man. </p><p>               "Kohaku, give him the water." Amaryllis whispered, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second as she and Kohaku glanced at each other. </p><p>_____</p><p>                 "Well, here we are." Kohaku remarked a few minutes after the strange man left with Mozu's jacket and Kohaku's bottle of water and they found themselves $500 richer. </p><p> After checking into the cheap motel, Mozu left after asking them if they wanted anything to eat, promising to return with whatever he could find. </p><p>____</p><p>              "Do you think Mozu will really come back?" </p><p>"What a question. This is Mozu we're talking about-you think he'd leave two girls behind to go run off somewhere by himself?" Amaryllis answered.</p><p>Of course, Kohaku thought as she idly thumbed through their money (not counting the $500 Mozu got from the stranger with the suitcase and whatever had been in his wallet before that.) Mozu was many things, not all of them predictable, but his fondness for girls was as obvious as the color of the sky. </p><p>               "Ugh, what a pain. Here I thought we'd get to attend my best friend's wedding and have a relaxing weekend and instead this shit happens." Kohaku complained, flopping down on the bed after putting the money in her bag. "Not that I'm complaining about being with you, it's just-" Kohaku gestured around to the drab, ugly surroundings of the cheap motel room Mozu paid for with some of the money he got from the mystery man. </p><p>               "Tell me about it." Amaryllis agreed, resting her face on her hand as she leaned on her left elbow, both of them trying to ignore the sound of the couple fighting in the room next to them. </p><p>Just as they heard the sound of something fragile shattering in the next room, Mozu showed up and not a moment too soon, as they were both hungry. </p><p>               "Well, that could have turned out a lot better, but I'm not going to complain too much." Mozu greeted them after setting a single bag on the cheap nightstand and kicking off his shoes. "After all, I get to spend the night with two cute girls." </p><p>Kohaku told herself she was too tired to roll her eyes at Mozu's suggestive flirtation but as it often was, reality was a bit more complex than she wanted to analyze. Ugh. </p><p>              "What's in the bag?" she asked him, not moving even as Amaryllis sat up, brushing her hair away from her face. </p><p>              "That's it?" Kohaku asked when Mozu took out a 6 pack of beer (having already drank half of one bottle,) a bunch of bananas, a bottle of Gatorade, and a bottle of pills. </p><p>              "Apparently, the currency here is almost worthless compared to what it is half an hour north of us." Mozu replied, breaking off a banana and opening the half-empty beer. </p><p>              "You want one?" Kohaku asked Amaryllis after Mozu separated the bananas and placed them on top of the empty bag after taking a banana and the open beer for himself. </p><p>              "Sure." </p><p>              "Well, I've still got $20 left, just like before..." Mozu complained, setting down his bottle of beer after eating a banana to count the money. </p><p>              "I wonder how long that couple next to us is going to be here..." Amaryllis complained halfway into finishing her banana as they heard something crash. </p><p>              "Probably better not to think about it too hard." Kohaku told her. </p><p>Since there was nothing else to sit on in the room, all three of them were squeezed in on the only bed when Mozu sat down next to Kohaku, eyeing them both with amusement. </p><p>               "I wonder if this works at all." Kohaku asked no one in particular after getting up to grab the TV remote lying on top of the TV, pressing the power button when she sat back down in between Mozu and Amaryllis. </p><p>               "What the..." </p><p>Kohaku, Mozu, and Amaryllis stared in dumbfounded disbelief as the first thing to greet their eyes and ears was part of a continuous loop of a cartoon bear dancing weirdly to a strange song. </p><p>               "DJ Tim Johnson! I want everybody to stop what they doing! (Mr. 305) Now if you know you're with somebody that you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make! some! noise!-" </p><p>               "Yeah, never-mind." Kohaku declared after tossing the remote off the bed. </p><p>                "You ugly fucking cunt, I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!! You cheating whore, I'm gonna-!!!!!!!"</p><p> Another crash was heard from the room next door where the couple was fighting, causing Amaryllis to bury her head in between one of the pillows while Mozu went to bang on the wall and tell them to shut up. </p><p>                "That'll show them-" </p><p>The sound of muffled drums and hip-hop music caught everyone's attention, causing Mozu to forget what he was going to say next.</p><p>"We're never gonna be able to sleep tonight, are we?" Amaryllis complained, the look on her face suggesting that she was on the verge of tears as a loud, booming voice yelled "We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn!!!!!" several times while the sound of people whooping and cheering in the background filled the air.</p><p>"Well, at least we're not those people." Kohaku told her, glancing in the direction of the room next door where the fighting couple was when they heard another crash come from that direction along with increasing shouts of "We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn!!!!" and more of the enthusiastic whooping and shouting from before.</p><p>"Exactly." Mozu leaned back, resting his head on one of the pillows. "It's not our problem now."</p><p>"As long as they don't do it all night..." Amaryllis replied, her voice equal parts despondent and resigned.</p><p>Mozu perked up when Amaryllis smoothed out her dress so she could sit more comfortably. "You know, that reminds me of something. We have the whole night ahead of us and nothing to do..." his voice trailed off as he scanned Kohaku and Amaryllis up and down with a telltale spark in his eyes as the loud group of chanting people-or whatever they were-dragged the fighting couple away, dropping them into the shitty outdoor pool behind the equally cheap motel.</p><p>         "Don't say that, you're gonna jinx us." Kohaku, not realizing that she had missed the point until, once she noticed that it was quiet for the first time since they arrived at the fifth-rate motel, she became all too aware of 1) how close all three of them were to each other on the slightly too small bed and 2) the weird fluttery feeling in her stomach when they all made eye contact. </p><p>          "That's not what I meant." Mozu replied. </p><p>          "Yeah, then what-" </p><p> The sound of a lone cricket chirping suddenly painted a picture as clear as a lake on a calm summer day for Kohaku, the fluttery feeling in her stomach now (as she noticed much to her disappointment) accompanied by a warm feeling in her face. </p><p> Oh. Oh no. </p><p> "Ruri always told me I had no eye for men." Kohaku bemoaned (inside the privacy of her own head, of course.) Sure, she had rejected Mozu once before, back when she didn't know Senku was gay, but now she had no other convenient object of her affections to re-direct her feelings towards and now things were truly awkward. </p><p>         "Amaryllis, I have some bad news." Kohaku told her friend after Mozu got up to double-check that the door was locked and to cover the window with something. </p><p>         "What's wrong?" Amaryllis looked concerned but not as distressed as Kohaku currently was. </p><p>         "I think I'm losing my mind." </p><p>         "What do you mean?" </p><p>          "Well-" Kohaku paused when she heard the clicking sound of Mozu shutting the door. </p><p>           "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself."  Kohaku felt her mouth go dry when Amaryllis placed her hand on her shoulder. "Even if he's-" she paused a moment when he picked up an old blanket and hung it over the window just in case he was listening (he wasn't,) "well, himself, thinking he's hot doesn't mean you're crazy." </p><p>           "Ugh, it's that obvious?" </p><p>            "What can I say? I've been there myself before-never did anything about it, but then, I always had a plausible excuse not to act on it." </p><p>            "Ah." </p><p> Kohaku had always enjoyed being friends with Amaryllis and spending time with her always always made her happy, so she felt a certain satisfying sense of relief when she realized they were both on the same page, so to speak. Still, she thought, what a night this was turning out to be, both of them going wide-eyed and freezing as if they had suddenly forgotten how to move when Mozu sat back down between them, all three of them acutely aware of how close they were to each other as Mozu wrapped an arm around each of them. </p><p>            "This place is pretty shitty but it's not so bad if you have the right company." </p><p> I don't have a good rebuttal for that, Kohaku acknowledged (privately, inside her own head, of course,) before Mozu continued. </p><p>            "Besides, now that it's quiet for once, we ought to enjoy it while we can." </p><p> What's the worst that could happen? Kohaku, still feeling unusually flustered, asked herself while Mozu gave them both a little squeeze, the two girls sharing a look with each other before replying to Mozu. They had all managed to co-exist with each other this long, after all, what harm would blowing off some (somewhat repressed) steam do? </p><p>______</p><p>            "I don't understand." Kohaku, holding her dress in one hand, confessed to Amaryllis while the two of them were taking off their clothes; Mozu having discarded his right on the floor next to the bed. "I spent 50 bucks on this dress and now it got ripped even though I only wore it once." </p><p>             "That's probably why." Amaryllis mentioned when she looked at the tag, which said "Made in China." "That's why I took up sewing as a hobby." </p><p> Once Mozu, who had taken a moment to un-tie his hair from its usual ponytail, turned back to the two girls he was sharing a shitty motel room  with, he wasted no time in feasting his eyes on the lovely sight in front of him, Amaryllis putting on her best cute face to see what kind of reaction she could get out of him. Though she had plenty of practice with it before, this time was different, maybe even exciting-perhaps it was that she and Kohaku were holding each other, or maybe it was the look in Mozu's eyes, lust mixed with hunger in the most genuine was possible, or more likely, it was both. </p><p> Either way, Amaryllis had no reason to complain-Mozu was himself-crass and impulsive and lacking a filter between his brain and his mouth but he had his share of charm when he wanted to and more than his fair share of looks, and she readily admitted to herself that Kohaku was a pretty girl, vibrant and lively and full of earnest, genuine enthusiasm that warmed her heart. </p><p>            "Well, looks like today's my lucky day (or night,)" Mozu commented, unable and unwilling to decide which one of the girls he had pulled onto his lap were prettier. "We might be stuck here for the night but I just so happen to have the two prettiest girls in the world for company." </p><p> Kohaku squeezed Amaryllis's hand as Mozu stroked the darker haired girl's face. "Well, aren't you quite the smooth talker. If you lay it on any thicker, you might just make Amaryllis pass out." Kohaku teasingly scolded him with a touch of sarcasm in her tone as Amaryllis twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at Mozu-she didn't have to try very hard with him, which was a relief after the long day they all had and also rather amusing-Mozu, who projected an air of smug superiority around other men, was like putty in her hands-the stark contrast was nothing if not entertaining. </p><p>          "Oh, don't worry about that," he replied, his hand trailing behind her face to play with her hair,"I'd never let that happen before everyone's had some fun." </p><p> The look in his eyes told them everything they needed to know-the fact that he was already hard just confirmed what they could already tell, Mozu gently grabbing both their hands in his own. </p><p> Having caught both of them eyeing his above average sized (but not too much above average, luckily,) cock, Mozu had no lack of ideas concerning what the three of them could do together and didn't hesitate to let them know in no uncertain terms. </p><p>          "Don't worry, you can do more than look if you'd like." </p><p>           "Well, since I'm shy," Amaryllis remarked, all too aware of the hungry look in his eyes when she felt Mozu squeeze her hand along with Kohaku's (a half-truth that just so happened to work in her favor sometimes,) "I'll let Kohaku go first." </p><p>          "Doesn't matter to me." he added when Kohaku decided to be proactive and take what would be the first of many steps to satisfy a certain curiosity of hers that had been brewing in the back of her brain longer than she wanted to admit, "But of course, you two could always go at the same time." </p><p> Kohaku and Amaryllis shared a knowing look. Nothing wrong with teamwork, and besides, they both liked each other well enough so there wasn't the level of awkwardness that might have occurred otherwise, they agreed as they both went down on Mozu. </p><p> Kohaku didn't have much experience, but this wasn't so bad, she decided as Mozu let out a low groan. This way, she wouldn't have to worry about about choking and if her lips happened to brush against her friend's after they both worked him for a minute or two, it didn't feel all that bad. Having Mozu run his hand through her hair now and then wasn't bad either-when they first met, Kohaku never would have expected such gentleness from him but everyone had their surprises, she guessed, finding that the low, rumbling noise that escaped his lips every so often drew her attention to the ever-increasing warmth pooling inside her. </p><p> Though she couldn't tell exactly, she could only assume it had been somewhere around a few minutes later when Mozu finished, Kohaku and Amaryllis recognizing the obvious as they tasted something warm and salty on their lips- it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it meant, after all. </p><p> The blissful peace and quiet that occurred when the couple fighting next door got thrown in the pool was interrupted only by the occasional chirping of a cricket while Kohaku, having noticed her hair came undone while she and Amaryllis had been sucking Mozu off, pulled her hair tie out of her hair, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders before hugging her friend, both of them holding each other gently but as closely as possible, kissing on Mozu's suggestion-in truth, he helpfully served as a convenient excuse-Kohaku had known she was attracted to both men and women since she was little but she had never had any female friends before except for Yuzuriha, who was married to Taiju, and Amaryllis was the same but had always been too shy to find out if any other girls felt the same way she did. And at any rate, if either of them felt a bit nervous, having Mozu there turned out not to add to that, both of them noting with some sense of amusement that he was very, very easy to distract-why the hell didn't I think of this earlier, Kohaku thought as she and Amaryllis pressed their lips together while Mozu laid back on the bed wearing a self-satisfied expression on his face as Kohaku felt her heart beat faster and a familiar warmth pool in her stomach. </p><p>Mozu was never one to turn down the opportunity to enjoy such a pleasant view, deciding to make the most of it by stroking himself while he watched; considering what he wanted to do next. Overalll, Mozu was never very good at making decisions, that much he had always known about himself, he realized when Kohaku and Amaryllis pulled apart for some air, Mozu reaching up to stroke Kohaku's hair as Amaryllis pushed one of the sheets on the bed out of the way after realizing she was sitting on part of it. </p><p>          "I was never very good at making decisions." Mozu remarked as he stroked Kohaku's hair, glancing at Amaryllis after he began threading his fingers thorough Kohaku's hair, then back at Kohaku. "So why don't you two let me know which one of you wants this first?" Kohaku was never very patient, unlike Amaryllis, which happened to work out perfectly. </p><p>          "I'm fine with anything." Amaryllis responded-besides, she liked watching sometimes, it always got her in the mood. </p><p>          "You sure?" Kohaku replied, after sitting on Mozu's lap. Feeling his firm muscles against her and his cock brushing against her stomach sent the ever increasingly growing heat insider her surging into a thrumming pool of heat so intense she could feel her skin warm, ghosting her hands over Mozu's impressive muscles. </p><p>          "Of course, it's all the same to me in the end, to be honest." </p><p> Though she trusted her friend, Kohaku couldn't help but feel a strange combination of emotions bloom inside her-for one thing, it really didn't feel fair for Mozu to fuck her while Amaryllis just sat there and watched. But having no experience, Kohaku wasn't sure what to do to fix it. How annoying, Kohaku thought, until Mozu, with one hand resting on the small of her back, rubbed the pad of his thumb on Amaryllis's lips. "If you really can't make up your minds, then I'll just have to figure something out then, how does that sound?" 

____

</p><p> Without the thin sheet on the bed, the air, even if it would have been more comfortable if the motel had working air conditioning, was a pleasant enough temperature for Kohaku to focus on nothing besides the feeling of Mozu's fingers insider her while she and Amaryllis shared soft, tender kisses while Amaryllis touched herself, Mozu's other hand firmly squeezing her ass. Kohaku's hair was all damp and sweaty by now, and sometimes she wished she had hair like Amaryllis's, but she was soon relieved of her passing concern about the slightly damp way the pillow felt under her head when Mozu, after dipping his fingers in and out of her cunt, rubbed that one perfect spot just right, with quick, practiced motions of his fingers until she saw stars, breaking the kiss with Amaryllis just before she felt she was going to run out of air. </p><p>           "It's not every day I get to play with two beauties like you." Mozu's smirk was practically painted on his face when Kohaku got on top of Amaryllis just like he suggested, guiding his cock between them so he could fuck both of them at the same time. "And at the same time, no less." </p><p> Kohaku's heart was racing so fast she could barely form words, the feeling of Mozu gripping her waist with his rough, strong hand as he fucked her and Amaryllis and the hot feeling of feeling Amaryllis and her soft breasts under her while Mozu thrust as hard and fast as he wanted sending her arousal skyrocketing. Aside from an awkward encounter with Senku in the past that didn't result in them getting anywhere as far along as this, Kohaku had little, if any idea, what having sex with one person, let alone two, would feel like. It was a strange, almost alien experience, her body reacting in ways she didn't even know were possible, her chest heaving with excitement and a little thrill sparking inside her every time Mozu thrust against her, his cock brushing against all the right parts of her each time as a few low grunts and groans passed his lips and Amaryllis, who was much quieter, was breathing heavily, almost as if she was running a marathon, with each forceful thrust on Mozu's part. </p><p> More so than Mozu's grunts and groans and the much softer sound of Amaryllis breathing, interrupted by the occasional quiet whimper barely louder than a whisper, the heat was what Kohaku noticed the most, more than anything else-a thin sheen of sweat had formed over her a while ago, but it was more than that, the intense rush of pure fire simmering inside her, pooling in her core and threatening to explode like a bomb while three pairs of hands roamed around here and there, the three of them feeling every inch of each other with heedless abandon, Kohaku's heart rate and arousal soaring as she felt herself get closer and closer-despite not really having had actual sex before, Kohaku had touched herself a handful of times, enough to know what an orgasm felt like, and didn't need anyone to tell he what was coming. </p><p>The temperature of the room seemed to soared and her head was fuzzy as Mozu squeezed her-her legs, arms, waist, when his hands weren't wandering over Amaryllis like hers were and Amaryllis let her hands ghost over her with careful, gentle caresses, as if she were touching something fragile that would break if she wasn't cautious enough. For a few moments, Kohaku thought she couldn't hear anything except her heartbeat and the sound of her blood rushing in her veins, but a hard jerk from Mozu as he slammed against her with more force than he had up until then shocked her back into reality, having realized exactly what had happened to her seconds before Mozu came, figuring out instantly what the hot, slightly sticky feeling on her stomach was, her face red (redder than either Amaryllis or Mozu, as they were both a few shades more tan than she was,) and her heart all aflutter with some strange new feeling that made her feel like she had entered into an alternate dimension where the regular rules of life didn't apply. </p><p>        "Holy shit." Kohaku was too tired to even bother trying to grab a blanket or pillow when all was said and done, drifting off to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes, lying on one side while Amaryllis was on the other and Mozu was in the middle. </p><p>_____</p><p> The tiny beam of light that peeked through the hole in the ratty blanket Mozu had used to cover the window last night was the first thing Kohaku noticed when she woke up, her mouth intolerably dry-makes sense, she thought when she considered how hot it was in the room with no air conditioning-after reaching over for the bottle of Gatorade, which they all shared, Kohaku decided to try turning on the TV again to see if they could find some way to tell what time it was, since there was no clock in the room. </p><p> Before she could get up out of bed to grab the remote, though, the TV, which defied all laws of normal logic to turn itself on, started blaring at maximum volume, broadcasting a crappy overrated early morning news show. </p><p>         "Good morning, everyone, this is XXXXXXXXXX reporting on breaking news on News Channel 5: Early last evening, a group of terrorists blew up a curch where a same-sex marriage was taking place. Debate is circulating on the motives, though many agree it was a hate crime." a random news-lady reported, being totally and completely unaware that not only were there no terrorists, the only reason a SWAT team got called to the scene of the disaster was that Yo accidentally butt-dialed some of his old buddies after putting his phone in his pocket while he was drunk and forgetting it was in there. "Arrests were made last night, resulting in 15 men and 7 women being taken into custody for further questioning." </p><p> Kohaku, Mozu, and Amaryllis stared at the TV with a blank expression of pure and utter confusion at the TV as videos of Senku, Gen, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Tsukasa, and at least half of all the other guests of Senku and Gen's wedding that they recognized were being arrested while the church and the nearby hotel Senku and Gen had used for the wedding and the reception were burning to the ground. </p><p>          "You know, I'm glad I've never wanted to get married." Mozu remarked as Kohaku leapt out of bed to put her clothes on and Amaryllis stared at the TV in shock, unsure of what, if anything, there was that she could do that would help well, anything. </p><p>           "And now the weather-" the TV was soon cut off as Kohaku, who had thrown on her old dress, hurled the remote at the TV hard enough to break it, her mind racing a mile a minute until a certain vague memory reappeared in the back of her mind. </p><p>          "Mozu?" </p><p>          "Yeah?" </p><p>           "Remember how you stole a car yesterday?" </p><p>            "Yeah, what about it?" he replied, taking another swig of Gatorade while Amaryllis fumbled around looking for her clothes. </p><p>            "Let's do it again." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The part with the random guy giving Kohaku, Mozu, and Amaryllis money was based off the part in No Country for Old Men where Llewelyn gives the random people $500 from the suitcase full of money for a jacket while he's crossing the border into Mexico because I've been watching too many random movies since quarantine has started.</p><p>Also, this is what played the first time Kohaku turned on the TV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdlDhsljcuY&amp;t=926s<br/>Like so many other things, you can thank me browsing the weird part of youtube when I type up my fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>